Destinity
by 19 - PS - 95
Summary: P. New moon. Something put vampires Cullens, Volturi and others and werewoves to fight together. Bella became powerfull more than vampires . She have to find out what she is, explore her new powers, save everyone and decide between Edward, Jake and Aro.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Those red eyes were looking at me waiting my answer.

They were judging me.

They were looking down on me

Fools.

I am not the same Bella.

I am stronger, beautiful and powerful.

But they didn't know that.

And that made it much more fun.

I decided that it was time to stop playing with them.

Or to play much more.

I grinned.


	2. Waking up

**Waking up**

He left me. I was alone. I was broken. My tears can't stop falling. As if they were pieces of my heart. I wasn't myself anymore. I was a zombie.

In my dream a voice called me. "Bella". I couldn't tell whose voice it was. But then the voice called again. "Bella". I knew that voice. But I didn't hear it before. It seemed… worried.

I woke up. I wondered what that dream was. I turned and fell asleep again.

This time I was walking in a forest. I was lost. Then I saw a guy. I remember him. He was the one that sold me that truck… Jacob. He was talking but I couldn't hear. I tried to reach him but it didn't matter how fast I run I couldn't get him.

I woke up. Weird dream. Something was strange. It felt so… normal. I waited for the pain in my heart, but it didn't come.

"Bella! I can't stand it anymore! Get out of here!" – Charlie said. He was strange. Have I ever notice it? Was he eating properly? How could I miss it?

I was feeling strange so I thought that a walk would be good. "Ok" and I remembered the dream "I'm going to visit the Blacks".

Charlie's face lightened up. I felt sorry for him.

When I got there Jake smiled at me. We talked and laughed a lot. Laughed? Since when did I have so much fun?

Every day was fun with Jake. We were in vacation so we had a lot of time together. I felt alive again. The nightmare almost stopped but that voice didn't, but now it wasn't worried. It was… relieved. We talked about my everyday life. I didn't know how it was, but liked it. Charlie was happier. How could I have done that to him?

We started going out for a while and I thought that I could forget _him. _Everything was… not perfect, but good. Till I discover his secret.

Jake was growing bigger and bigger. He didn't seem a 17 years old boy. And his attitude was a lot different too. I thought that he was taking drugs. But in fact, he was a werewolf. I t took a bit for me to realize that because he couldn't say it in words.

I was going to Jake's house because he forgot his jacket yesterday. I didn't call because I wanted it to be a surprise. I like Jake. Not as much as I loved _him_, but in a good way. I think I will be able to love him with the time. Man, I was so wrong!


	3. Broken

**AN: I do not own Twilight. **

**This is my first fanfic so don't be so harsh. **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Please review**

_Bella's__and the voice of her dream's thoughts_

* * *

Broken

**Bella's PV**

I was walking in the beach thinking in how I would give Jake his jacket. I also bought a snow globe with a wolf inside that I saw in a shop. I was wondering in what excuse I would tell him. Then I saw a couple kissing. I looked at it and imagined if I and Jake would do that someday. But then I recognized the boy. My mouth opened and my hands became useless. I dropped the jacket and the snow ball in the rocks. I couldn't believe that Jake was kissing another girl!! How could he do that to me? Didn't he like me? Well, he never said that but….!!!

The sound of the glass breaking made him look at me. His eyes opened in shock. "Bella! Bella, wait!"

I turned around and ran while my tears started to fall. I couldn't handle that! I knew that he could catch me if he wanted; he was a werewolf after all. But he didn't. He just let me run. I was an idiot. How could I fall for that trick again?! I ran for what seemed hours. I couldn't stop myself. I just thought that if I kept running the pain wouldn't be so strong. Then I bumped in something harsh. Probably a tree. My eyes were wept with tears and I was looking down so it was obvious that I would bump into one sometime. But it felt strange. It felt cold.

"Look what we have here!" A beautiful voice that I wished to never hear again called. "You just spared me from looking for you. Well, don't blame me; I'm just taking revenge for what your beloved one did to my James!" Her red hair almost as red as her eyes were sparkling in the sun. Her evil smile was making me panic. _I'm dead_. I didn't care if that means that the pain in my heart would stop.

"_Don't give up. I'm here. You still have things to do_" the voice of my dreams called. Suddenly I felt calm. I could think. I saw the pain trough the anger in her eyes.

"I know how you feel. I know what is to lose someone you love. It happened to me too. He left me alone. And when I thought I was healing, someone came and made it worse."

"You don't know how I fell at all! But if you wish to understand I'll make sure that you suffer as much as me. But it will be quicker than I wanted because the werewolves will be here soon"

The werewolves. What would Jake do when he find me dead? Will he be mad? Or sad? Probably both. I knew he didn't love me at all, but he liked me a bit I'm sure. But my thoughts were interrupted by a crack. That was the sound of my arms, legs and ribs bones. All at the same time. I didn't know how she didn't that and I didn't care. I was too busy with the pain. I screamed. I felt a bite in my throat. I was suppose to faint know, but I didn't. I heard the sound of my blood being sucked and then a growl. I saw a big wolf jumping in Victoria. She used me like a shield and the wolf bite me instead of her. I screamed with the pain. I had to bear with the pain of my broken bones, the venom of Victoria and the bite of a werewolf. It was too much for me. Everything went black.


	4. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

**Jacob PV**

I was frozen. What happened? I didn't understand!

I was just walking in the beach thinking that maybe Bella was starting to feel the same way I did. Then I saw a girl. It was like my world stopped. It was just me and her. I didn't know her. I didn't think. I put my hands in her cheeks and kissed her. And then I heard the sound of glass breaking. I opened my eyes and I saw Bella. It was like the sound of the broken glass broke the magic.

"Bella! Bella, wait" I didn't know what I would do neither what had happened. So I didn't run after her.

I looked back for the girl I had kissed, she looked confused. But the magic was gone.

"Sorry" was all I could say.

I ran into the forest and change in a wolf.

"Sam! Sam!" I called. He saw what happened in my mind.

"I don't understand. I think… you imprinted on her"

"But when I looked back she was just a normal girl!"

"Hum... I think it was just momentary. I don't know…, I have to ask the council." His mind disappeared, what means that he has in his human form.

I was thinking in how I should apologize to Bella. I would do anything even kneel if she wanted me to. I heard a scream. It was not just a scream, it was Bella's scream. The vampire with the red hair! I was a fool. How could I let Bella helpless like this?!

I ran as fast as I could and I saw Bella in that thing hands. I felt anger, hate, and ire. I jumped in that thing's throat, but she used Bella as a shield. Coward!

She ran and I didn't bother in chase her, the pack was doing it. I looked at Bella. Everything was broken. She was bleeding. Dying. And it was MY FAULT. Because of that stupid thing of werewolves! I changed in my human form, took her in my arms and carried her to Emily's house.

While Emily was changing Bella's clothes, I changed in werewolf and called the pack. They stopped chasing the vampire and came back. I changed back in human. What would I do? They arrived and changed in human. Everybody was anger. We started to discus.

"What if she dies? It's my fault! Charlie will be so sad!" I panicked.

"She won't die! It's not your fault, Jake. It was the imprinting thing" Quil tried to comfort me. But it didn't work.

"It was my fault. If I did my job instead of play with Claire…" but he didn't finish. He was interrupted by Emily's scream. We hushed into the house.

"She was bitten!" Emily cried.

Bella was bitten. She was going to become one of these monsters. And because of me. We panicked.

"What are we going to do?" Sam said

"We couldn't… you know… kill her… right?" I asked. They couldn't. She was my Bella. It was my fault.

"I don't know" Sam thought for a minute "We could give her the choice. It's obvious that she can't be here. She will have to go to other place"

"It's not fair. This is her town. Her home. Why does she have to go away if it is my fault? I wished it was with me and not her!" I was angry.

"Jake, there are some marks in her belly." Emily observed.

"That thing used her like a shield when I was going to bite her" I said between my teeth. Everyone growled.

"I don't know what this mean, maybe…" Sam started. He seemed worried and… sad.

"What? Answer me Sam!"

"I don't know… it never happened before…"

"What? But you and Emily… you've hurt her too!" They flinched in pain. They didn't like to touch in the subject, but I didn't care.

"That was different. I scratched he face, but you bite Bella and..."

"And?" I was running out of patience.

"Well we know that we have venom but our nails don't has as much venom as our teeth" he made a pause and started in a way that I call story mode " When a vampire bites a werewolf, he dies, but we don't know what happen when a werewolf bite a vampire, because we burn it before or it runs. Rumors said that some humans don't survive the transformation. So there is a big chance that Bella will die before she become … a vampire" Everybody looked down. I didn't know if I should be happy on not.

"But we can't know for sure right? I mean, we can't know what will happen." Seth was always positive.

"That's right, no human was bitten by the two species before. We just have to wait" Sam said. It made me feel hope, somehow.

That hope disappeared by Bella's scream.


	5. Burn!

**AN: Sorry for the plain chapters, sorry!**

**And I'm sorry for the mistakes too. **

**I will try to update soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. It make me happy, so review more!!**

**If you don't like it or have some suggestions review it and let me know. **

**If there are some mistakes tell me so I can correct it**

**Thanks **

**PS: this chapter is kinf of boring, I know! Sorry. The others will bebetter.**

**PPS: The craziest things are there because Bella's delirious. **

* * *

* * *

**Burn!**

**BPOV**

It hurt so much. Someone kill me! It's hell. That's it! I was dead and in hell. This is the only explanation. I was bad when alive, I deserved it. Charlie and Renée must be so sad! And Jake… would he miss me? I think so… but he will forget me and be with that other girl. I was so idiot.

Nobody wanted me. Not Edward and not Jacob. Thinking his name now didn't hurt like it did before. Maybe it hurt, but next to the pain in my body, it was nothing. My body was freezing and burning at the same time. How it was possible? I just knew that half of my body was hot and the other cold, but both hurt.

"She was bitten!" A female voice called. She was scared. Emily? Was Emily here? What is she doing in hell? She is so sweet. She couldn't be her it was not right. I concentrate to hear more.

I couldn't tell what she was saying but at least I wasn't feeling so lonely. I heard many voices. The pack was here! What were they doing? They were talking. They seemed sad. Why were they so sad? I didn't want this. But I liked the sound of their voices. It made me feel that I wasn't the only one there.

The pain started to get worse and worse. The cold and the hot were conquering my body. They were competing to see who would have more parts of me. I screamed. Then the voices stopped.

No! I wanted to hear more! Please, don't leave me! I promise that I won't scream anymore! Please! I locked my mouth. I heard a door slam and then, silence. Please come back! I wanted to scream but they would got away if I did. The pain was so much that I end up forgetting about the voices.

The fire started on my neck and my right wrist. The two marks that James and Victoria did. But Edward had sucked the venom out of it, right? Well, it seemed that some venom refused to get out and Victoria made it resurrect. It made me pit Victoria. I knew what she had felt. She lost her love just like me.

Their Venom burned my entire right hand, arm, chest, belly, and leg. Just the right side. It was funny. The Vampires were cold and their venom burned. I was becoming a vampire. That made sense, but what was the cold? I didn't know.

The cold started in my left side belly and started to freeze all my left side. My leg, arm and neck. What was this? I didn't know. It hurt to, but in a different way. The Cullens never said anything about that. It seems that they hide it from me. Well they lied that they loved me, so why would they care to tell me the truth about this. I wondered how many lies they had told me.

The fire and the cold started to get closer and closer to my heart. And then, they started to fight, destroying it in the process. This hurt more than anything. The pain remained there and I didn't know who was winning or losing.

Then it calmed down. My heart, that was beating fast, had slowed and now was beating in a calm, normal way.

Now that the pain was bearable, I was starting to feel alone again. Why wasn't anybody with me? What were they talking about? Did I become a vampire? Was I dead? What happened? I had so many questions. I opened my eyes.

* * *

I was in a bed in a room that I recognize as Jakes bedroom. What was I doing here? I slowly got up feeling pain in each piece of my body, like a truck ran over me. It was so dark. I could hear the voice in the living room. I wanted to go there. I was lonely and afraid.

I walked to the door creaming in my head. I opened it. Everybody stopped talking. When I got there they were in a line position, like the Cullens did to protect me from James.

Their eyes were looking at me, like they were searching for a deep red in my eyes or a white skin. I didn't know what they saw, but they seemed confused. I saw Jacob on the middle of the line. He seemed sad, confuse and… guilty.

"Jake?" My voice seemed raspy through my teeth, because of the pain. I feel on my knee. My legs couldn't support my weight. I closed my eyes and I felt two big hands caught me.

"Bells? Are you ok?" He seemed worried. He carried me in "bride position" to the bed I woke up. He shouldn't do this.

"Jake let go! Go to your girlfriend, that the beach girl!" I seemed like a five years old girl but it didn't matter. He put me on the bed and I lay down.

"No, Bella! We don't have noting I swear!" it was like those films when the guy swore that he didn't betrayed the girl. "I'm sorry! It was because of the imprinting. I didn't want to do that believe in me. I'm sorry!" He started blabbing. The others didn't come, but I'm sure they were listening.

"Imprinting?" What was he talking about? Was he crazy?

"It's a werewolf thing to find his properly mate" I flinched. So he found his mate? "But that was a mistake! She is nobody for me!"

"Really?" I asked. The pain was making me feel asleep. But I wouldn't sleep till I get some answers.

"Really, you are the only one for me." His eyes became sad with my state. "Bella, I'm so sorry! It's my fault. Victoria bit you and you will become one of them" I didn't like the "them". It wasn't "us" anymore? "But something is wrong you shouldn't be awake yet and your heart is still beating. I think it's because I bit you too. I don't know what will happen because this… nobody have never been bitten by the two species before".

" How long have I been…"

"Almost one day" one day? I didn't understand. My body felt heavy and I started to feel dumb. Was I becoming a vampire? The thing the werewolves hate the most.

"Jake, do you hate me? Will you be with me?" The tiredness was consuming me and the tears started to fall.

"Of course I don't hate you. I will be with you. Don't worry, everything will be ok" he said that but his eyes were tearing.

"Can you get me my IPOD?" he seemed confused but he got it.

"Here" I turned it on and the music started.

"Thanks" I whispered, my eyes getting heavy.

Somewhere deep in my head I heard a whisper "I love you".


End file.
